New Life, New School, Old Scars
by xxxRavensClawxxx
Summary: When Rusty is adopted by Bluestar, he begins an entirely new life. Yet even that can't heal the scars that run deep in his mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Once upon a time, I looked in and the first story I read was one called Warriors High by xXJayfeatherXx. (She is a good friend of mine.) I was inspired by that and her sequel, It's My Life. So I decided to start this. Here is a twist: It is years and years before Warrior's High. The main character is, you guessed it: Firestar! Here's the plot up until the start of this story: Bluestar, the principal of Apprentice Academy decides to adopt a child. She happens to adopt a young tom named Rusty, one of the scamps that run around ThunderClan territory. Lets tune in now…**

**P.S. I only own the plot of this story and the plot of the sequel that will come out eventually.**

"Right this way Principal Bluestar." Said a young she-cat. Bluestar followed the cat into a fork in the hallway. Her blouse matched her blue eyes, and her gray pants matched her fur. The she-cat stopped.

"Mrs. Bluestar, are you looking into adopting a boy or a girl, and at what age do you want?" "A boy at around 10 moons." Bluestar answered immediately. The she-cat led her down the right hallway to a hallway with doors on either side.

"I can leave you here. Each room holds four boys, you just go ahead and visit any of the rooms and come find me when you find a boy you'd like to adopt. The boys of 10 moons are in rooms A1, B1, C1, D1, A2, B2, C2, and D2. Good luck!" And she disappeared around the corner. Bluestar walked down the hallway and started in A1.

She found several boys, some were nice enough, but none seemed like what Bluestar was looking for. She was about to find the she-cat and tell her that she hadn't found anyone she was looking for when he saw him in the corner of D2.

The boy looked to be around ten, with a scar on his arm and bright orange fur. He had darker orange hair under a Red Sox baseball cap. Something in Bluestar stirred and she realized she HAD to adopt this boy. She stepped inside and looked at the name at the end of the boy's bed.

"Rusty?" The young tom grunted. "My name is Bluestar. I am wondering, how long have you been here?" "Five moons." He growled. "If you're wondering, I TRIED to get a good education, but I get kicked out of every school around here. I have NO relatives, my last one being my mom. She was a drug addict and died when she thought she saw my dad on the other side of a balcony on a twelve-story apartment." Bluestar was shocked. This tom had had a harder life than she had thought.

"You stay here, and I'll be back soon." The tom grunted in goodbye.

"Mrs. Bluestar, are you sure? This boy was kicked out of most schools because of his bad grades, terrible social skills, and especially his temper. I recommend that you do not adopt him." Bluestar raised her paw. "First, call me Bluestar. I've been divorced for years. Second of all, I WILL adopt this boy." The she-cat sighed. "Bluestar, I am required to allow people to adopt any child they wish, but I assure you, you will regret this."

The rest of the meeting went quickly. Bluestar quickly signed the forms and at last was allowed to take Rusty home. When they informed him that he was leaving, he had no expression at all. He simply packed his few belongings: One pillow, a PSP with several games, and a golden necklace. Bluestar wondered about that. He finally packed an MP3 Player and several books. All fit inside one small suitcase he had. Bluestar and Rusty walked out to her red Camaro, and they drove away.

Rusty's POV

We pulled up in front of a large house. Well, large by my standards. It was really a three-story house. It was actually quite nice. I lugged my suitcase out of the backpack and walked inside.

The living rooms was spacious and had a homey feeling to it. Bluestar walked in.

"Rusty, before we do anything, I need to tell you a few things." Great. More rules. "First off, lights out at 11:30 PM. You have to be in bed by 11 O'clock, but you can be anywhere else inside until that." That surprised me. Most of my foster parents had some dumb rule like "Lights out at 9 O'clock" or some other junk. "Second, you will have the following chores to do every Saturday: Clean your room, wash the dishes, sweep the first floor and the basement, and dust the shelves. You are paid 15 bucks to do this." There was two surprises: The few chores compared to the orphanage, and that she said 'bucks' instead of dollars.

"Third, I do not care what you spend your money on, as long as it isn't drugs or alcohol, and if it is a videogame, it has to be under Mature. When you turn fifteen, I will let you get M games." Wow, she doesn't care? This place is warming up to me! "I have one last big thing." Uh oh, here comes the heavy duty chores. "Rusty, I am apart of ThunderClan. I have one request: May I change your name?" That took some thinking. I almost flat out denied that request. I had been called Rusty for as long as I had lived. I didn't like the idea of changing that name, so my mouth surprised me.

"Yes, you may." Bluestar nodded. "Rusty, I call upon StarClan and heed that they approve this choice. Rusty, I hereby name you Firepaw in name of your bright ginger fur." And that was that. I was forever to be named Firepaw.

"Alright Firepaw, I just need to fill you in on a few things. I'm not sure if you know this, but our religion is believing in StarClan. I hope you don't mind that." I nodded. "When my mom didn't use drugs, that was the religion she taught me" "Good." Bluestar said.

"Also, I request that before you buy an Xbox or Wii or something like that, get a TV first. I don't care if you got it from a friend or from a pawn shop, as long as it isn't stolen. I will not get you a TV with my own money. One more thing: the TV can't be a giant flat-screen, it has to be small enough to fit in your room." Sweet, I get to do whatever I want until 11 PM, get a TV in my room if I get it with my own cash, get to buy any game under M, and even get $15.00 every Saturday. I liked this place. I even get a cool name like Firepaw.

"Firepaw, two more things. I am enrolling you in Apprentice Academy, where I am a principal. You start at the beginning of the year." Dang it. No matter where I go, I can never escape school. At least Bluestar is the principal there.

"Also, if you don't feel comfortable calling me mom, that's okay. I don't mind." She then turned to the stairs and beckoned me to follow with her tail. I picked up my suitcase and followed my new 'mom.'

We walked until we got to a white door with a gold doorknob. She opened the door and I walked in. The room already had a futon with some white sheets and a dark blue blanket on top. A dresser was next to the wall, and a bedside table was next to the futon. A small cabinet was across the room from the bed, and a digital clock was on the bedside table. I noticed something on the clock: a small hatch. I opened it.

"No way!" I breathed.

Inside was the coolest little plug. Except it was more than a plug, it was for iPod Touches. I plugged in my iPod 4th Generation and hit play. Music filled the room. "Thanks Bluestar. This is really nice of you." Bluestar purred. "I hoped you'd like it! When you're done unpacking, come on down. I'll just be watching some TV in the living room, then when you're ready, we'll go somewhere for supper. Where do you want to go?" My eyes widened.

"Anywhere I want?" "Yep! Come down when you finish up here!" And she left. I liked this place already.

10 Minutes Later…

Bluestar was watching some Auction Hunters in the television when Firepaw walked in. "I'm ready to go." Bluestar got up and grabbed the keys to the Camaro. They both got in and Bluestar started the engine.

"Where to?" Firepaw thought for a minute. "Is there a Red Lobster around here?" "Yeah, it's pretty close. Lets go!" Bluestar pulled out of the driveway and sped to the center of town. They drove for about 20 minutes before pulling into the Red Lobster parking lot. The two walked in.

"Hey Bluestar!" The owner, Clawfur, called out from outside the kitchen. "How ya' doing Bluestar?" He asked. Bluestar smiled. "Good! Clawfur, I'd like to introduce you to Firepaw. I adopted him today."

Clawfur squatted down to look eye-to-eye with Firepaw. "Hey little man! I'm Clawfur, owner of this establishment. If you're wondering, Bluestar and I go all the way back to Warrior's High! Ain't that right, Blue?" Bluestar found herself blushing at being called by her old nickname from high school. "Yeah Clawfur, we did. Us and the gang. How's Crowtail by the way?" "Good. He just finished his second year of college." said Clawfur.

"What's he going in?" Bluestar inquired. "He wants to be a car designer." Clawfur said with pride. "Well, I'd say we should get you two seated and served! This way." He said and led them to a table. They sat down and looked at the menus.

"Firepaw, you go ahead and order anything while I go to the restroom. I be back in a minute." Bluestar walked away to the restroom. Firepaw picked some crab with melted butter and a side of cheesy biscuits when Clawfur walked up.

"Hi kid, where's your mom?" "In the restroom." Firepaw answered. "Okay. Are you ready to order? I can get you're mom's order soon." "Sure. I'll have an order of crab and melted butter and a side of cheesy biscuits. Bluestar will be out soon." Clawfur nodded.

"Hey, how come you said Bluestar? Why not just say 'mom?'" Firepaw shook his head. "She may have adopted me, and I do really like her, but I'm not so used to her that I'll call her mom yet."

"Of course. I didn't call my foster parents 'mom and dad' until several months after adoption." "You were adopted too?" Clawfur nodded. "Sure was! But let me tell you, you got lucky that Bluestar is your foster mom. I'll get your meal and be right back."

The old tom walked away moments before Bluestar sat back down. Firepaw and Bluestar had an enjoyable meal and went to see a movie before finally heading home. Firepaw played his music while lounging in bed until Bluestar popped her head in his doorway.

"Lights out!" She flicked off the light as Firepaw got under the sheets of the bed. "Goodnight." She murmured to him. As she turned to leave, she heard three words from Firepaw: "You too, mom."

**YEAH! Firepaw is adopted by Bluestar, he loves the rules, and he accepts Bluestar as his mother! I own Crowtail, (He WILL play a part later on.) Clawfur, (Claw for lobsters!) and the plot. xXJayfeatherXx owns the idea and the names Warrior's High and Apprentice Academy. Red Lobster and Camaro are their own brands. NEXT TIME: Firepaw goes to SCHOOL and has a run-in with new friends and new enemies. (Guess who the enemies are and I give you a virtual cookie!) BYE!**

**xxxRCxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI PEOPLEZ! I am back with more NLNSOW! I once again thank xXJayfeatherXx for the inspiration and I also realized I forgot to put a disclaimer in Chapter 1, so here it is:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or the ideas of this story. I also do not own Warrior's High and Apprentice Academy. The first thing is owned by Erin Hunter, the last two things are owned by xXJayfeatherXx. I will not be doing any more disclaimers in this story. One more thing, I am already planning a sequel which has a New Prophecy-style plot.**

**With that out of the way, I just want to say a few things:**

**First off, I am not a clown. That's right, laugh, but you all thought so at some point. You thought "How could a mere man be so happy? It MUST be a clown!" Well, I'm not. Second, I am obviously into humor, but I am also into romance and drama. I also LOVE action. Third, I AM going to get slightly more violent later on, because Firepaw is going to get bullied today. Last of all, Firepaw is in 7th Grade in this chapter That's it, so here is chappie 2!**

***3 MONTHS LATER***

Firepaw was standing in front of Apprentice Academy. He twitched his ear nervously. This was his first day at the new school, and he had no idea what to expect. He opened the door and walked into a clean, white hallway. Other students were everywhere. He looked at his schedule.

"Excuse me," Firepaw said to a gray tom with fluffy fur. The tom looked up. "Hi there! New here too?" Firepaw nodded. "Same here. Well, I was wondering if you knew where Cat in Room 3A was, but I guess you don't."

Firepaw looked at the tom. "Hey, I have Cat in Room 3A too!" "Sweet!" The tom purred. "Let's go find out where the room is so we can get Cat out of the way. Cat: Creepy Adult Teachings." The tom chuckled at his own joke. "Name's Graypaw. You?" "Firepaw." Firepaw mewed.

The pair walked down the hall and found a janitor who pointed out the way to 3A. When they walked in, it was obvious that they were late. An elderly tom looked up and growled.

"Mr. Graypaw, Mr. Firepaw. You're late, and on your first day pf class too. I'll let it slide this time, but you'd better watch it from now on, understand?" Firepaw and Graypaw took their seats (Which happened to be right next to each other) and the tom, who's name was Mr. Rainfur, continued his lecture on some gibberish that nobody but an extreme nerd could understand at this age. After an hour-an-a-half of that torture, the bell rang and they could leave. It turned out that Graypaw and Firepaw had the same schedule for the entire day. It also happened to be that the two fast-friends were always right next to each other in each class.

After several classes, lunchtime finally rolled around. Graypaw and Firepaw sat at one table. Graypaw dug into the pizza with mouse on top, while Firepaw ate his bowl of clam chowder and his salad. "So," Firepaw said. "What do you think of the school?" "I like it," Graypaw said to his friend. "but it could use some nicer teachers. Did you see Ms. Mousetail's evil eye she gave me?"

Firepaw purred and nodded. "Hold on, I'm going to grab another milk." As he got up, a gray and black tom walked past, along with a dark-brown tabby tom and a pale ginger she-cat. Firepaw bumped into the gray tom. "Watch it, twerp." Growled the tom.

"Watch it yourself, Mr. Muscles." Firepaw retorted. The tom growled again, this time lower. His yellow eyes narrowed into slits. "You asked for it, half pipe."

The uppercut to the jaw sent Firepaw's head snapping back. Everything was spinning, but the only thing Firepaw could make out clearly was the tom. "Get him, Darkpaw!" Yelled the pale ginger she-cat. "Sandpaw, what are you yelling about? Darkpaw, what the heck are you doing?!" It was a teacher from Firepaw's Math class, Mr. Whitestorm. Graypaw was instantly next to Firepaw, asking if he was okay. Then he saw Firepaw glaring at Darkpaw.

"Oh no, do-" Graypaw couldn't finish his sentence as Firepaw jumped up, adrenaline surging through him. He launched himself at Darkpaw with a punch to the face. Darkpaw grinned, and the two toms were soon in an all-out fistfight brawl. Finally, three teachers assisted in helping Mr. Whitestorm pry the two apart.

Darkpaw had a black eye and a burning pain in his right arm. He had gotten his revenge by secretly unsheathing his claws and scratching Firepaw. The bright ginger tom had scratches covering his side, and he had one long slash on the left side of his face.

"Darkpaw, come with me now. Firepaw, you can go to the medicine cat's office and get your wounds checked. Then come to the office. I will be waiting for you there." Mr. Whitestorm growled. He then lead Darkpaw away.

"Here buddy, I got you." Graypaw said, leaning Firepaw on him. The two limped to the medicine cat's office, where Graypaw left Firepaw. Firepaw sat in a chair, waiting for whoever the medicine cat was. Suddenly, a she-cat walked in, and Firepaw was instantly in love.

The she-cat was a tortoiseshell with a dappled fur coat. She was slim, and the skinny jeans and shirt she was wearing made her even more beautiful. What Firepaw found most attractive was her eyes. They were a pale and clear amber.

"So, you're the young cat who gave Darkpaw his much needed whooping?" She said. Firepaw nodded. "Good for you. He deserved it. I'm Spottedpaw. I'm training to become a medicine cat in ThunderClan. My mentor, Featherwhisker, is waiting inside." Spottedpaw led Firepaw into another room, this one with a white, silky-furred she-cat in a white coat with a purple shirt underneath and a skirt.

"I am Featherwhisker. Have a seat and we'll look at your wounds." Firepaw sat down and Spottedpaw pulled up another chair so that she could sit next to her mentor. "So, your first day of school, never been to Apprentice Academy, and yet you somehow get in a fight with the one cat who has the biggest reputation for fighting dirty. How do you do it?" Featherwhisker meowed as she looked at his scratch on his face.

Firepaw shrugged. "Back at the orphanage, I was said to have a knack for doing the wrong thing at the wrong time." Featherwhisker nodded. "No kidding." She then looked up. "Spottedpaw, his scratch is infected. Go fetch the marigold bandages." Spottedpaw nodded and ran off. Featherwhisker started inspecting Firepaw's side and arm. Spottedpaw returned with a long bandage which Featherwhisker proceeded to wrap around Firepaw's face.

"Firepaw, I was looking at your other scratches. The ones on your side will heal easily, but the one on your arm is pretty deep. It will turn into a permanent scar." Firepaw nodded as Featherwhisker wrapped another bandage around his side, then wrapped a third one around his arm. He suddenly felt a wave of pain that almost caused him to black out.

"Firepaw!" Spottedpaw yelled as Firepaw slipped into unconsciousness when the second wave hit him. When he woke up, he was lying on the counter of the same room. "What happened? How long was I out?" He said, mostly to himself. "Oh, you were out for about ten minutes. You lost a lot of blood in your fight."

Firepaw turned around to find Spottedpaw in the doorway. "You're good to go now, though. Go on, you're supposed to meet Mr. Whitestorm in the office, remember?" He nodded and stood up, feeling a little unsteady. "Here. Drink this." Spottedpaw said, handing Firepaw a flask with some blue liquid inside. When he drank it, he felt replenished. "Thanks." He meowed. "Here." He wrote his phone number on a slip of paper. "Call sometime. We should hang out." Then he left.

Firepaw walked down the hall and turned several times, finally ending up in the office. Mr. Whitestorm was waiting. "Mr. Firepaw, though I cannot excuse your actions today, I did report that young Darkpaw caused the incident. Principal Bluestar is waiting in her office." Firepaw nodded his thanks and walked into his mom's office.

Bluestar was sitting behind a laptop, typing something out. She looked up and saw Firepaw. "Have a seat, Firepaw." He sat in a chair in front of the desk. "Oh Firepaw. Before we begin, I just want to make sure that you know that even though you are my son, I will not give you some special treatment. Understand?" Firepaw nodded. "Good."

She leaned forward a little. "Firepaw, I have reports that you got in a fight with Darkpaw today. I was prepared to give you suspension, but then Mr. Whitestorm told me the real story. According to Darkpaw, you shoved him for no reason in lunch hour, then he tried to reason with you. You then started a fistfight." Firepaw stiffened. "I sent him to Featherwhisker for healing. Don't worry, he's not here." Bluestar meowed.

"Then Mr. Whitestorm came in shortly before you entered, telling me the real story. I now only give you only a warning. I understand that Darkpaw started it this time, and he threw the first punch, but he started punching because of your sharp tongue. I warn you, unless he really does start a fight for no reason, I will give you suspension as well next time. Understand?" Firepaw nodded. "Good. You may leave now. Wait in the office. when I finish with Darkpaw, I'm taking you home."

"Why?" Firepaw asked. "Why? Look at yourself, you might as well be a mummy for all the bandages wrapped around you. You're in no condition to stay at school." Firepaw raised his hand. "Mom, please. I have a cut on my forehead and a few scratches on my side. The only real injury is the future scar on my left arm. I'm right-handed. Please don't overreact, I can manage the rest of the day." Bluestar sighed. "Fine, but take it easy. I know you have Phys. Ed. next, so nothing that involves your arm, got it?" Firepaw nodded.

"Okay. I will see you when you come home. Love you." "Love you too, mom." Firepaw said, and he left. Darkpaw walked past and glared at the fiery tom. "You're dead meat, you ignorant little-" "That is ENOUGH Mr. Darkpaw." Growled Mr. Whitestorm. "Go inside to Principal Bluestar. NOW!" Darkpaw hissed again at Firepaw before stalking into Bluestar's office.

The rest of the day went off without a hitch. It was AFTER school that things went downhill. Firepaw didn't see him coming. He was walking through the cemetery, which was a few blocks away from his house, when he heard a snapping twig. He spun around, only to find nothing. He turned around and found himself staring into the yellow eyes of Darkpaw.

"Remember what I said about you being dead meat, twerp? I wasn't kidding." He then attacked. Attacking without mercy, attacking without restraint, attacking without form. Pure rage fueled Darkpaw, only ending when he heard a snap. He looked down on Firepaw.

The orange tom had his right arm twisted at an unnatural angle, blood covered the surrounding grass, and his green eyes had a fading light. Blood poured out of a wound on his chest, and his leg was limp. Darkpaw smiled and grabbed Firepaw's cell phone.

You won't be needing this." He sneered as he threw it at a grave, and it shattered into about a hundred pieces. He then left Firepaw there. Alone.

After Darkpaw had left, Firepaw propped himself against a nearby gravestone and surveyed his wounds. His arm was obviously broken, and his leg had now feeling, probably from blood loss. His chest had a steady trickle of blood coming from it, and his vision was uneven and shaky. He was about to slip into the blackness when he saw a figure.

"Help." He weakly called out. The figure stopped. It was a she-cat, but that was all Firepaw could make out. "Over here, in the cemetery." He gasped. "Please help, I'm in need of medical care." The figure started running towards Firepaw. She turned on a flashlight on her phone, and Firepaw saw who it was.

"Spottedpaw!" He meowed faintly. "Firepaw! What the heck happened to you?!" She meowed, urgency in her voice. "Darkpaw did this." He whispered. "Please, I need help. My house is a few blocks away." She helped him up and leaned him on her shoulder. "My house is just down the street. I'll take you there, Featherwhisker is there. She was helping me treat my little brother's infected arm, she can help." "T-thank y-you…" Firepaw said before fading into unconsciousness.

**This chapter was longer than most will be, at 4 ¼ pages at font size 12. Okay, so Firepaw has made a very bad enemy, and made a very good friend. He already has a crush on someone to, so it looks like his life is taking shape. I have a couple notes:**

**First, I know Darkstripe is a warrior when Firepaw first becomes an apprentice, but I made him an apprentice so that I could use him as the main enemy in Apprentice Academy. I also know that Dustpelt and Sandstorm were no friends of Darkstripe, but they were both unfriendly to Firepaw when he first came, so they are friends (Or lackeys) of Darkpaw in this… for now!**

**Second, I know Spottedleaf was also older than Firepaw, but I wanted a crush to start in Apprentice Academy. She will still die, though.**

**Third, I know that Darkpaw goes overboard with getting revenge on Firepaw, but in the books, he is an evil cat who stoops as low as to even try to kill a innocent kit! This is nothing compared to what will happen later.**

**Finally, I know Graypaw would have started in 6th Grade like the other normal kids, so here is why he is new too: In 5th Grade in another school, he and a friend pulled a prank in chemistry that blew up most of the teacher's desk. That is why.**

**By the way, Apprentice Academy is 6th Grade to 8th grade, (Yeah, three full years of Middle School!) And Warriors High is normal, having 9th Grade to 12th Grade. I didn't think 5th grade or lower is a good age for this type of drama. Alright, see you all next time!**

**xxxRCxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Last time: Firepaw started school at Apprentice Academy, meets Graypaw, gets in a fight with Darkpaw, has his first crush, and gets jumped by Darkpaw, who leaves him to die with a broken arm, an open wound on his chest, and a limp leg. We left off with Spottedpaw taking Firepaw to her house, where she hopes that her mentor, Featherwhisker, can help treat Firepaw before it is too late. Let's tune in now…**

**Quick Note: I have some bad news. xXJayfeatherXx hates me. I don't know what I did, or how I did it, but if she's reading this, I want you to know I am sorry for whatever it was. If you want to keep your vow of never talking to me again, go ahead, but please at least forgive me. That's all. And once again, I feel really bad because I have never had someone who I called "friend" hate me before. Onwards and upwards, I suppose.**

Spottedpaw went as fast as she could while carrying the limp and unconscious body of Firepaw. She was also wary of all shadows, half expecting Darkpaw to jump out of the nearest hiding spot. All worries vanished when she saw her house.

Spottedpaw burst into the living room, in which Featherwhisker was talking with Spottedpaw's parents, Windfur and Crowtail. They all stopped talking when they saw the young she-cat carrying a limp orange tom who was covered in blood. "Spottedpaw, what happened to Firepaw?" Featherwhisker asked.

"Before he blacked out, he said Darkpaw had jumped him. His arm is broken and he says he has no feeling in his leg. We have to help him!" Spottedpaw relayed everything that Firepaw had said to the three adults.

"We have to get him to the hospital!" Windfur meowed, panic in her voice. Suddenly, a cough was heard from the unmoving tom. Firepaw looked up, then winced at the pain. "Sp-Spottedpaw?" He meowed faintly.

"Firepaw! We're taking you to a hospital, your injuries are too bad to deal with here. Who is your mother? We need to call her." Spottedpaw said. "My mom is Principal Bluest-" He was cut off as he fainted again from the blood loss.

Featherwhisker ran to her purse and grabbed her cell phone. She dialed a number and heard several rings when a voice sounded. "Hello?" "Principal Bluestar, this is Featherwhisker, the medicine cat from the school." "Oh, hi Featherwhisker. How can I help you?" Featherwhisker sighed. "It's about Firepaw, your son."

The other line was silent for a few heartbeats. "Hello? Principal Bluestar?" Featherwhisker mewed. "What happened to Firepaw?" Bluestar asked, panic in her voice. "Where is he?!" "Calm down, Bluestar." Featherwhisker soothed. "He is here with me at the house of my pupil, Spottedpaw. We are about to take him to the ThunderClan Hospital. Meet us there." Then the white she-cat hung up.

"Now, to the task at hand. We must be quick and we must be careful. Windfur and Crowtail, you grab his feet, Spottedpaw and I will take his head and arms." After some difficulty, the four managed to get Firepaw into the back of Crowtail's Volkswagen. Windfur scrambled into the driver's seat and floored it as soon as everyone was in.

"Windfur, SLOW DOWN! You're shaking Firepaw back here, and we don't want to make his wounds worse!" Featherwhisker exclaimed. "Please mom, listen to Featherwhisker. She's right." Spottedpaw added. Windfur slowed down, but was still about 10 MPH over the speed limit.

They finally arrived at the ThunderClan Hospital, where they found a frantic Bluestar. She had medicine cats with a gurney in between them. "Who is the injured one?" A gruff looking black tom said in a deep voice.

"He's over in the truck, this way." Featherwhisker said as she lead the two towards the truck. They strapped Firepaw into the gurney and quickly walked away.

"Ms. Bluestar?" A young nurse said, most likely an apprentice medicine cat, said to Bluestar as she sat in the waiting room. "That's me. What is it? Is it about Firepaw?" The blue-furred cat replied. "It does concern your son. Since he got here sooner than expected, we were able to fix his gashes and other wounds before they became scars. Unfortunately, he is suffering from shock and will be here for about two weeks at the most. He's young, he'll get the shock out soon." Bluestar sighed in relief. "Thank you."

**4 DAYS LATER….**

Firepaw was in his hospital room on the bed, reading a novel Spottedpaw had brought him, when there was a knock on the door. "It's open." He called. The door opened, and in walked Graypaw and a black tom he had never seen.

"Firepaw! Wow, are you lucky! No school for at least one week, two at the most!" "If you didn't notice, it's because I'm in Intensive Care for that time." Firepaw meowed while gesturing to the numerous bandages and the one cast, wincing while doing so. "So, what are you doing here? Who's your friend?

"Oh, I was bringing your PSP and some new games for you to mess around with, and this is my old friend, Ravenpaw. He was in RiverClan territory with his dad when school started." Ravenpaw timidly stuck a paw out. "Nice to meet you, Firepaw. What happened to you?" Firepaw shook the paw, once again wincing in pain. "Darkpaw jumped me four days ago."

It was as if a bomb had gone off. Ravenpaw jumped up and pressed against the wall. "What is it? Was it something I said?" "Yep, it was." Graypaw said to his friend. "Ravenpaw is Darkpaw's brother. He's been dealing with abuse from both Darkpaw and their dad, Tigerclaw. Tigerclaw's been threatening Ravenpaw so that he won't tell the police or something. I haven't reported them since I don't want Tigerclaw to know that Ravenpaw told me."

Firepaw nodded, absorbing all this information. "Well, my mom said we had to go in ten minutes, and time's up." Graypaw said. "It was good seeing you! Get well soon!" "Thanks, I'll try. Thanks for the games. Nice meeting you, Ravenpaw!" Firepaw called. Graypaw and Ravenpaw waved before heading out the door.

Firepaw thought about Tigerclaw and Darkpaw. If Tigerclaw abuses Ravenpaw, then Darkpaw must be Tigerclaw's favorite son. What to do about Darkpaw. Then a light bulb went on in his head and he took out his new cell phone to begin calling his mom and the ThunderClan Warriors Police Department(TCWPD).

In a little over an hour, four police warriors and Bluestar and Firepaw were at the cemetery where Darkpaw had attacked Firepaw. The police searched the area for evidence.

"It seems that you were attacked, and we have the pieces of your cell phone here. There is also a good amount of blood around the gravestone you were leaning on, as you say. The only thing we can't prove is that you were jumped by Darkpaw. We found no fur or paw prints to prove such things. We're sorry." Firepaw was depressed for a moment until he spotted something.

"Look at the roof of the house! Under it is a video camera, I bet it recorded everything, it had a red light the night of the attack!" He went as fast as he could towards the house, which wasn't very fast considering all his injuries. When the police finally got to the house, they had a ladder with them.

They propped up the ladder and held it steady as the police leader climbs up. They pulled off the camera and pressed the "Eject" button. Firepaw watched eagerly as the camera opened up to reveal…

Nothing.

The video camera was empty. "NO!" Firepaw wailed. "I'm sorry, but we have no proof of who attacked you. We can do no more than be on the lookout for any other attacks. Good day to you two." The police officer said to Bluestar and Firepaw. Then they drove away in their squad car.

Firepaw was walking down the street to his house. It had been two and a half weeks ago that Darkpaw had attacked Firepaw. He suddenly saw a shadow coming towards him. Firepaw panicked, and then he saw the figure was…

**Ha! I'm going to leave you on a cliffhanger. Don't hate me, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter. Okay, so it looks like Darkpaw is covering his tracks pretty well. I finally had Firepaw meet Ravenpaw as well. Do you like how I implanted Tigerclaw? If so, say so in the forum for this story! I am also taking suggestions in the forum for new ways to add characters, so leave a comment with your ideas! Also, I am going to write a sequel for this with an all-new original title: "New Life, New School, Phantom Pains." Ingenious, right? Try to guess who the main character is? If you guessed Brambleclaw, then you're right! BYE!xxxRCxxx**


End file.
